DASH
Service Level and Escalation Procedure =Overview= This document is provided to ensure when you contact dash support to report a trouble the appropriate information has been collected to open a support case and ensure your issue is handled in an efficient and effective manner. =Trouble Reporting Step 1= Dash Support Email: support@dashcs.com Telephone: 303.228.8888 =Informational= When it is necessary to report an issue or request general assistance please send an email to the dash support team. The issue will be immediately recorded in the dash ticket system. A return email will be sent to the requester confirming a ticket has been opened and referencing a case number. Each case shall be assigned a priority according to the severity level of the issue. =Status= updates or notification the work is completed and the case closed will be sent to the requester via email. Origination / Termination =Requirements included in Ticket creation= When opening an origination/termination ticket the following information is required: 1)Phone number called from (ANI) and phone number called to (DNIS) 2)The time that the call was placed 3)Trouble that the customer is reporting 4)DTMF not received 5)Dead Air, Busy tone, Congestion 6)Description of any troubleshooting already performed Follow all 911 Issues to the fullest!!! =NEKO Check List= details To be filled in my check list 1) database check where login name 2) ANI called number verify the number is on our network. 3) Last knows location be sure you verify with customer. 4) Know the local precinct. =911 Issues One= When reporting a 911 address issue, please provide the following information: 1) Phone numbers to register 2) Customer/Business name 3) Customer address, to include 4) House number, Street name, Location (suite, apt, etc), City, State, Zip 5) The support team will accept multiple error addresses on the same email. When reporting multiple errors please separate each on the email by a clearly defined space or record the addresses on an attached document. 911 PSAP/Call Issues. =911 Issues Two= When reporting issues related to a 911 call, 911 call routing, or call handling by a PSAP please provide the following information: 1) ANI from which the call was received 2) Time of the call in question 3) Issue being reported 4) Address not displayed properly 5) 911 call not routed 6) 911 call routed to ECC 7) Delivered to Incorrect PSAP Dashboard or API =911 Issues Three= When reporting issues with the Dashboard or API please provide the following information: 1) Application that was being accessed 2) Dashboard 3) Branded Site 4) API 5) The time that the error was received from the application 6) The error code returned 7) Connection details 8) User that was accessing 9) URL that was generated (Branded Site only) 10) Method of connecting (API specific User/Pass or Cert) 11) Any troubleshooting already performed. =Important Details= If the required information is missing, dash support representatives will respond to the case by requesting the missing details prior to beginning work to research and resolve the trouble. Dash Carrier Services Service Levels =Level 1= Email: support@dashcs.com Telephone: 303.228.8888 Service-impacting issue that affects real-time call capabilities including: the ability to successfully complete calls, QOS problems across multiple routes or numbers, CNAM service access or ability to connect to Dash Carrier Services voice switches Ticket Acknowledgment: 15 minutes Repair Started: Immediately Status Update: Every 2-4 hours Target Resolution: Immediate =Level 2= Email: support@dashcs.com Telephone: 303.228.8888 Service-impacting issue that affects customer ability to utilize Dash services including: intermittent QOS issues, LNP issues on FOC date, or API connectivity issues Ticket Acknowledgment: 30 minutes Status Update: Every 4-8 hours Target Resolution: Same Day =Level 3= Email: support@dashcs.com Telephone: 303.228.8888 Non service-impacting issue that affects customer ability to utilize Dash services including: intermittent QOS issues, 911 administration, address updates and bulk updates, new number orders, LNP orders, portal login issues, and API problems Ticket Acknowledgment: 60 minutes Status Update: Daily Target Resolution: Next Business Day =Level 4= Email: support@dashcs.com Telephone: 303.228.8888 Non service-impacting issue including: order status updates, new customer interoperability testing, API interoperability testing, portal Login creation Ticket Acknowledgment: 60 minutes Status Update: Ticket Completion Target Resolution: Open